coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9062 (21st December 2016)
Plot Kirk calls at the salon flat with Liam and is unimpressed to find Maria hungover and Adam in a state of undress after spending the night with her. Having discovered the bistro burglary, Robert suspends Steph, pointing out there’s no sign of a break-in and it was her job to lock up properly. Andy's gutted. Having returned from Leeds, Gary presents a hungover Faye with a list of jobs to do by way of punishment for her behaviour. Bethany tries to apologise to him but he gives her short shrift. Faye thanks Bethany for taking the blame over the vodka and admits she was angry with her as Seb fancies her. Aidan overhears Kirk telling Beth about Adam staying the night. Billy gets nervous before a job interview. An upset Steph tells Andy she’s thinking of handing in her notice as she can’t be trusted. He’s consumed with guilt. Maria snuggles down to watch a DVD with Liam. Nick hands Simon two tickets for the County match. He’s thrilled but hurts Nick when he plans to go with Peter. Gary and Sarah make up. In her hungover state, Maria falls asleep. Liam heads to the kitchen where he switches on a gas ring. Eva goes for a night on the town with Billy and Todd. Luke finds Bethany clearly upset on Maxine’s bench. A passing Norris sees them together as Luke counsels her just to have fun in life, and promptly goes off to do just that with a waiting Tracy. Bethany heads for a bus that's just arrived. Kirk returns to the flat and immediately notices the smell of gas. He quickly orders Liam out and then follows with groggy Maria. Phelan gives Andy the number of a contact to sell the tablets. Kirk comforts an upset Maria. Realising that Bethany’s missing, Sarah starts to panic and Gary heads out to find her. Maria is depressed about her future. In the Rovers, Kirk tears a strip off Adam, blaming him for plying Maria with drink. When Adam makes a disparaging remark about Maria, Aidan loses it and punches him in the face. The two are ejected by Liz and a passing Maria hears what occurred. She takes Aidan home to fix his hand. After a fruitless search for Bethany, Sarah tells Gary she’s phoning the police. Maria tells Aidan she won't be seeing Adam again and he admits his love for her. She tells him she feels the same way and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Phelan's room Notes *A policewoman is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Following a fight with Adam in The Rovers, Aidan takes Maria back to her flat and admits his true feelings; and Sarah panics when Bethany goes missing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes